The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus emitting or receiving high frequency waves with a variable directing radiation pattern by a rotation thereof.
Such apparatuses, commonly referred as having an electronic guiding, are well-known and generally consist in a plurality of antennas connected by appropriate shifting networks providing a combining or distributing circuit, the guiding consisting in varying one or several shifting networks.
However, these known apparatuses need very complicate shifting networks and a plurality of feeders.